The Effect She Has
by kdr2730
Summary: COMPLETE! Jax and Tara AU! "you look good in my shirt." "if you thought that would work you need to leave." She stated going back to engine.
1. New Job New Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or these characters. Kurt Sutter does. **

Sorry the delay in getting this story posted. I hope you enjoy it. It's going to start a little slow so I can give some background and lay the ground work.

* * *

Gemma stood in the doorway of the shop and looked at her family. It was breaking a part. After JT's death 10 years ago things had gone downhill. She missed the brotherhood her husband had started. It was something she had wanted for her son, Jackson, but now it was nothing more than a group of guys riding Harley's and wearing kuttes. The clubhouse was still in good shape but was rarely used anymore. Most of the guys had moved out and many were looking to move on from Charming and the glory that had been SAMCRO.

Turning around she went to answer the phone, "Teller Morrow." She said

"Hey Gem." Jury said.

"Jury its been ages. What's going on?" Gemma said sitting down in the chair and thinking about her late husband's friend.

"You still looking for a mechanic?"

"Always. We can't seem to keep them around here."

"Well I got one I'm going send your way."

"Jury if you need him."

"No I'm alright. Just make sure to give this one a chance. She'll surprise you."

"It's a woman?" Gemma questioned sitting up.

"Yeah but she's one of the best I have seen. One of my guys knew her grandparents, they taught everything she knows."

"I'll give her a shot. Maybe she can keep TM afloat."

"Keep your head up Gem." Jury said before hanging up the phone.

Gemma set the phone down and leaned back. A woman mechanic, Jury had always been a little strange but this one sure took the cake, but Teller Morrow needed a new mechanic after losing Otto to Stockton.

Tara pulled up to the Devil's Tribe clubhouse. Jury had called her and said he had found her a job. Getting out of her cutlass she walked towards the door, which opened before she reached it.

"Tara." Jury said pulling her into a hug.

"Hey Jury." Tara said smiling hugging him back, "where's this job?" She asked pulling back.

"California."

"No. No way." Tara said stepping back.

"Tara."

"Not a chance." Tara said angrily. She had no good memories of California. That's where her parents still lived.

"Listen to it all before you spout off again, will you." Jury said smiling. Tara was going to get along with Gemma Teller just fine. "The job is at a late friends shop, Teller Morrow. They really need a mechanic. It's in Charming about 8 hours away from your parents. And the lady that runs the shop, Gemma, is willing to give you a shot." He finished.

"John Teller's shop?" Tara asked remember Jury telling her about his Vietnam war buddy.

"That's the one. His Old Lady runs it now." He answered, "plus Tara do you really want to waste your talent just working on Devil's tribe bikes?" He asked.

"I like working on bikes." Tara defending looking down, she wanted more.

"I know you do, but your grandparents didn't pay for you to go to school for the trade to stay and just work on a motorcycle clubs bikes." Jury insisted, "Go to Charming. Check out the garage, give them a chance and see what happens."

"What if I like it?" Tara asked unsure.

"Then you have found your place." Jury said bringing the small woman towards him, "I know your grandparents would be so proud of what you have accomplished." He said kissing her head.

Tara nodded and looked up at Jury. He had become her surrogate Dad after everything had gone down with her parents. He had believed in her, helped her find her internships for her technical degree.

Jury waved as Tara got out on the road. He hopes that Teller-Morrow was a good fit for Tara. She had become something like a daughter to him since she had moved to Nevada to escape her parents and everything that had happened.

Tara drove with the window down, swaying to the music she had blasting. She reached Charming after about 4 hours. Turning the music down she looked at the small town as she drove through to Teller-Morrow. It was a cute quiet town.

Pulling into the lot she noticed the Harley's and smiled. Jury knew her all too well. Parking in a spot she noticed the reaper on the fence, Sons Of Anarchy. Jury had told her about them and how they had fallen apart after their president, Clay, had kept them running guns and eventually got himself killed cause of a double crossing.

Gemma stood on the steps and looked at the woman who had pulled in, she didn't look like a mechanic. She looked like a priss, but Gemma knew better than judge a book by its cover.

Walking over she smiled, "you must be Jury's mechanic." She said extending he hand, "I'm Gemma Teller, I run this shop." She said.

Tara shook Gemma's hand, "Tara Knowles." She said looking around, "this place is nothing like Jury has told me about it." She noticed.

Gemma looked around, "no I guess it wouldn't be." She smiled, "come on I'll show you the shop."

"Okay." Tara said following her, "I only have one request."

"What's that?"

"That I have Wednesdays off so I can get my nails and toes done." Tara explained.

"You get a weekly mani and pedi?" Gemma asked.

Tara laughed at Gemma's face, "just cause I work in oil and on cars doesn't mean I don't like to be pampered." She explained.

Gemma smiled, "well Tara then I had you pegged all wrong." She said, "and if you want a good and reasonable mani and pedi try Mario's on main" she finished, "they do my nails." She said holding out her hand.

Tara took Gemma's hand and looked, "I'll look into them. I like your nails." She said looking around the shop.

"What do you think?" Gemma asked standing beside her.

"I don't know. I need to get my hands dirty and then I'll be able to see." Tara explained.

Gemma grinned, "well that Mustang has been sitting here a week, my son Jackson has been working on, but has some other engagements that keep him busy."

"Got a shirt I can borrow?" Tara asked pulling her hair into high bun.

Gemma walked into the office and pulled the cleanest shirt off the rack and handed it to Tara, "good luck." She said before heading back into the office.

Tara bounced over to the Mustang and lifted the hood, looking around she found what she was looking for. Settling into her groove she got to work.

Gemma sat in the office, working on paper work when Bobby came in, "whose the girl?" He asked grabbing his work shirt.

"The mechanic that Jury sent over." Gemma said not looking up.

"How's Jax gonna take this?" Bobby asked turning around, "cause it looks like you're replacing him."

"I could never replace my son. But with Tara here he can concentrate on his other responsibilities." Gemma stated looking up.

"Whatever you say Gem." He said before walking into the garage.

Tara was so into her work that she didn't notice that she had and audience. Looking up she jumped, there was a group of four men standing around the Mustang she was working on.

"Hi." She said nervously.

"Hi, I'm Bobby," Bobby stated stepping forward to shake her hand.

"Tara."

"Where did ya come from lass?" Chibs asked.

"Jury sent me."

"Bull shit. Jury would never send a woman here." Tig replied.

"I could see it." Happy said smiling, "I'm Happy."

Tara just stared at him, "it's a nickname."

"Oh sorry. I didn't." She stuttered.

"It's okay." Happy said, "you taking over for Jax?"

"Not trying too. I just came here for a job." Tara said looking at the men standing around her.

"Then why you working at Jax's station?" Tig demanded to know.

"Cause I told her too." Gemma said coming to join the group, "now if all of you would get to work maybe we could actually get some of these cars fixed today." She stated looking around.

"On it Gemma." Chibs said smiling as he walked to his station. The others followed.

"Come with me." Gemma said to Tara walking away.

Tara wiped her hands on the rag and followed the woman, "sorry about the guys. Things have been tense around here." Gemma said sitting down, "take a seat." She states pointing at the love seat in the office.

"Okay you met Bobby, the heavy set guy, and Happy, the quiet one." She stated. Tara nodded, "okay the Scottish one is Chibs and the angry one is Tig, ignore anything he says."

"Okay." Tara said looking around, "is Jackson your only kid?" She asked noticing the pictures on the desk.

"Yeah." Gemma said smiling sadly, "he almost had a brother, Thomas, but I miscarried."

"I'm sorry."

"Ain't your fault." Gemma said looking at her, "any siblings for you?"

"No. Only child, parents pride and joy." Tara stated shrugging, " or was pride and joy."

"What happened?"

"I went to a technical school to become a mechanic rather than going to Berkley to become a doctor like my Dad."

"Ouch. I'm guessing your parents didn't take to kindly to that?"

"Disowned me."

"That's how you met Jury?"

"No, I didn't met Jury until a couple of years ago. I moved to Nevada to get away from my parents and finished school. I started looking for jobs, but no one would hire me cause I'm a woman, but Jury he took a chance and brought me to the Devil's Tribe clubhouse and let me work on their bikes giving me an in."

"Jury's a good guy" Gemma smiled remembering Jury coming to see JT.

"He was a surrogate father to me." Tara said looking out the window. A bike had just pulled in. "I should get back to work." She finished standing up.

Gemma nodded and turned to see her son dismounting his Harley. Walking out, "how was today?" She asked.

"It was alright?" Jax said kissing her cheek, "who does the cutlass belong too?" He asked taking off his backpack.

"The new mechanic," Gemma stated.

"You finally hired someone?"

"Jury sent them."

"Jury? Wow, must be one hell of a mechanic."

"That's what I'm hoping for. Their at your station." Gemma said, "go say hi." She instructed heading towards the office.

Jax walked into the garage saying hi to all the guys. Heading towards his station he stopped when he caught sight of the jean clad ass that could only belong to a woman.

Stepping forward he leaned against the car and watched the small woman, she was a wonder. Bur he was also intrigued because she was already wearing one his shirts.

Tara was so into the engine of the Mustang that it took her several minutes to notice the jean clad legs leaning against the fender. When she finally noticed she jumped banging her head.

"You okay?" A voice beside her drawled.

Tara took in the sight of the pure white tennis shoes, baggy jeans and the purest blue eyes she had ever seen, "yeah I'm fine." She stated once she found her voice. Whoever the guy was, he was beautiful.

Jax smirked, "you look good in my shirt." He stated furthering his smirk.

Tara just stared at him, "if you thought that would work you need to leave." She stated going back to engine

Jax stared at her, trying his hardest to not lose his cool, "I'm Jax." He stated bending down and joining Tara in looking at the engine.

Tara turned and looked at him, "Tara. Now you can leave." She stated going back to her work.

Gemma stood in the doorway of the office watched. She had to give Tara some credit. She had just undressed Jax with her eyes and then shot him down. That never happened to her son. He was a ladies' man.

Jax stared at Tara, more than intrigued. He wanted to know what made the woman tick. Looking up from Tara's toned back, he noticed his Mom smiling. He knew he had been had. Walking towards the office he followed his Mom inside.

Tara looked up from the engine just in time to see Jax walk away. Taking a deep breath she went back to work.

Bobby and Chibs both exchanged knowing looks. Things at Teller Morrow were about to get very interesting.

Jax sat down on the love seat and looked at Gemma, "what's the deal?" He asked.

Gemma took a deep breath. She wanted more for Jax, he had big dreams and the brain to achieve them, "She's not replacing you." She started.

"Okay." Jax said stretching out his long legs.

"Jax, you can get out of Charming. You can make something of yourself."

"You don't want me to be like Dad." Jax stated staring out the window at Tara.

"You're already like your Dad. I just mean you can become whatever you want to be. Your Dad wanted to open his own shop and run it with friends." Gemma stated looking at the last picture she had of the three of them, "he got his dream. I just want you to get yours."

"I think she should stay." Jax said standing up.

"Jax." Gemma warned.

"Ma, yeah I'm intrigued and attracted but I've also been working on that Mustang for a week. She about to get it running." Jax stated as the engine revved.

Gemma stood up and followed Jax out into the shop.

Tara opened the door and sat in the driver's seat, cranking the engine; she smiled when the engine roared to life. Climbing out she did a little skip dance and grinned.

Bobby walked over, "wow lady. You got it running." He said smiling.

Tara admitted looking at Jax, "it wasn't all me."

Jax met her glance, "don't look at me. You got that thing running." He said smiling.

Gemma stared between the two and met Bobby and Chibs faces. Shaking her head she walked over, "well I'll call the Tucker's and tell them their car is ready."

Tara nodded and took off Jax's shirt, "here ya go." She said handing him the shirt.

Jax took his shirt. Tara looked at Gemma, "so?" She asked.

"You've got a job if you want it." Gemma said smiling, "we need a mechanic and you've got some real talent."

"I'll take the job." Tara said walking out of the garage. Walking towards her car she pulled her keys out.

Gemma followed her out, "Tara do you have some where to stay?"

"I'll just find a hotel." Tara said climbing into her car.

"Don't waste your money." Gemma said pulling her out of the car, "you can stay in the clubhouse. It has dorm rooms. I just put new sheets and everything in one of the rooms." She said leading Tara towards the clubhouse.

Tara grabbed her bag from her back seat, "Okay." She said nodding. Following Gemma she stopped when they entered the building.

Gemma looked around sad, "this place doesn't get used to much anymore."

Tara put her hand on Gemma's arm, "thanks for letting me stay here." She said looking around.

"Not problem darlin." Gemma said leading the way back, "none of the guys will bother you."

"They don't bother me." Tara said walking into the room.

"Not even Jax?"

Tara blushed, "your son is attractive Gemma. But I'm not here for anything other than the job."

"Good for you. But Jax won't give up easily."

"That's okay. I don't mind a challenge."

"That's good cause you're going to get one." Gemma said holding the door open, "I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Good night Gemma." Tara said sitting down on the bed. She was home. Finally Tara was in a place that wanted her.

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think!


	2. Something there, maybe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or these characters. Kurt Sutter does. **

Hey everyone! Sorry for such a long delay in getting this chapter up. If you have followed my other stories you know it doesn't take me this long to update normally. I lost my muse for this story for awhile. But she is back and ready to go. So hopefully _(fingers crossed) you all will have chapters more regularly. Thanks for your patience. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. _

* * *

The next morning Tara got up early and went out to the common room of the clubhouse. Looking around she saw that it had not been used in quite some time. Walking back to the room she was staying in she grabbed her purse. She was going to make the guys at Teller-Morrow breakfast.

As she walked out of the clubhouse she saw Jax pull up, "Morning Jax." she said walking to her car.

"Morning Tara. Where are you headed?" Jax asked following behind her.

"To the store. I'm going to make everyone breakfast."

"Sounds good. Want some help?"

"If you promise to not hit on me, then yes."

"I'm all about service darlin." Jax said with a smirk.

"What is it with place and darlin?" Tara murmured to herself as Jax climbed in her passenger seat.

Parking in front of the market Jax and Tara climbed out and began making their way around finding ingredients to make everyone breakfast. Tara watched Jax, he was different when he wasn't at the shop, now he just seemed like a normal 23 year old. Paying for everything they made their way back to Teller-Morrow.

When they pulled into the lot, Tara noticed Gemma's Escalade, "Ma's here early, again." Jax said climbing out and grabbing two bags.

"Is she always here this early?" Tara asked following Jax inside.

"Since Clay died 4 years ago yeah. She has been trying to keep Teller-Morrow above the red."

"I'm guessing that hasn't been easy."

"You'd guess right. She does her best. Me and the guys try to help as best we can, but some months it ain't enough."

Tara just nodded and made her way into the kitchen. As she started to make breakfast she poked her head out of the kitchen and saw Jax sitting at one of the tables with books laid out in front of him. "He's in college?" she asked herself, "who would have thought."

After a half hour the club house smelled like muffins, pancakes and waffles. Bobby, Chibs, Happy and Tig all made their way inside, "What smells so good?" Bobby asked looking at Jax.

Tara came out of the kitchen carrying a plate of muffins, "I made everyone breakfast." she said smiling setting the plate down on the bar.

Gemma came in, "you didn't have to do that Tara."

"I wanted too." Tara said heading back into the kitchen.

Gemma followed behind the young girl and grabbed the plate of bacon and sausage and headed out. Soon everyone was sitting around the tables laughing and talking. Looking around Gemma noticed a change in the air. It was light hearted in the Sons of Anarchy clubhouse for the first time in years. Shifting she looked at Tara, who had started to clear away the plates.

Jax had put his books in his backpack when his Mom and Tara had brought out the food. But now they were back out, he had a test on Friday that he needed to do well on. Looking around he noticed that Tara was watching him, smiling he went back to his studying.

Tara stood behind the bar, mesmerized, "What's Jax studying?" she asked Gemma.

"I don't know exactly." Gemma answered, "He has tried to explain it to me and I get confused the longer he talks so I just let him be."

Laughing Tara dried off the last plate, "I'm heading to the shop."

"Alright." Gemma said smiling, "Hey Tara."

"Yeah."

"Thanks for this morning. You have no idea what this all means."

Nodding Tara walked out the clubhouse. Making her way across the grounds she caught up with Bobby, "you did a good thing this morning." He said smiling at her.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Tara asked out loud.

"Cause you gave us something back. Something we've all been missing for a long time." Bobby explained.

"What exactly is that?" Tara asked.

"A sense of family. You're coming Devil's Tribe, their a family. SAMCRO used to be the same way. We looked out for each other, loved each other, and would do anything and everything to protect one another. Then Clay turned us down a wrong path and everything went to shit."

"I don't see how me cooking you all breakfast has anything to do with family." Tara stated grabbing the shirt she had been wearing the day before.

"It wasn't the cooking of the breakfast, it was the fact that you had us all in the same place at the same time. We were together and not at each other throats."

"I still don't get it but I'll take your word for it Bobby." Tara finished as she headed towards the car she was to start working on.

Jax came out of the club and sat down at one of the picnic tables. Pulling out his books, he began studying again. School was going to be the death of him, but he wouldn't change the fact that he only had a year left for anything. He was doing something that no one in his family had done, graduating from college.

After a couple of hours, Jax got up and stretched. Turning he saw Opie's blue Explorer pulling onto the lot. Smiling he stayed standing, "Uncle Jax." a little voice squealed as soon as the back door was open.

Squatting down, Jax opened his arms as his God-Daughter made her way into them. Scooping her up, he kissed her cheeks and spun her around.

Tara stood by the shop and watched Jax with the little girl. She was adorable. Watching Jax, she couldn't help but think that maybe she had miss judged him.

"Jackie Boy has always had a way with the ladies. Regardless of age." Chibs said coming to stand beside her.

Tara bit back a laugh, "that I can see."

"But lass he isn't the playboy you have in your mind. Yeah he has a reputation, but what guy doesn't have one?"

Ignoring the comment, "I thought Jax didn't have siblings." she noted watching Jax and a much bigger guy hug.

"He doesn't." Gemma said coming to stand with them, "That's Opie, Jax's best friend since forever."

"Sorry, I didn't."

"It's alright. Those two mine as well be brothers, with how close they are." Gemma said smiling, "the little girl is Ellie, Opie's oldest, she loves her Uncle Jax."

"I can tell." Tara said feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks.

Jax looked over Ellie's head and noticed Tara watching him, there was a different look in her eyes. Smiling he kissed his God Daughter on the head and spun around making Ellie giggle.

"Jax, who's the lady?" Opie asked noticing Tara.

"The new mechanic." Jax answered setting down Ellie.

"You're Mom was okay with this?"

"Yeah, Uncle Jury sent her."

"Wow, that's quite the recommendation right there."

"Yeah it is. She fixed that Mustang I had been working on in only a few hours."

"You're kidding?" Opie said looking at the small woman.

"Nope." Jax said with pride in his voice.

"Good for her."

Jax nodded and went back to the picnic table where his books were sitting, "How's school going?"

"It's going. I have this huge test on Friday and I'm not nearly ready for it."

"You will be. You always say you aren't ready and then you ace whatever it is. I hated that about you in high school."

Opie watched his best friend go back to the books. It was surreal to know that Jax was going to college. In high school all either wanted was to become a Son and do what their Dad's had done. But Clay Morrow had made sure that didn't happen, then he had gotten himself killed and the club along with him.

Tara was in the shop working on a little VW Bug when she heard a little giggle coming from beside the car. Looking over the side she saw Ellie. Smiling she set down her tools and crouched down beside the little girl.

"Hi." she said sweetly smiling.

"Hi." Ellie responded looking at her. She was fascinated by the Bug's flower hubcaps, "Fowers." she giggled.

Smiling wider, Tara sat down, "yeah flowers." she said watching the little girl.

Growing tired of the flowers, Ellie moved to sit in Tara's lap, "Pretty." she said tugging at Tara's hair.

"Thank you."

"Marry Uncle Jax?" Ellie asked.

Tara blushed, "I don't think so." she responded shifting the little girl.

"Why not?"

"Cause your Uncle Jax and I don't know each other that way."

"Ellie." Opie called, noticing that his daughter wasn't coloring at a far table.

Tara stood up with Ellie in her arms, "let's get you back to Daddy." she said holding Ellie close.

Walking towards the clubhouse, Ellie played with Tara's hair and wiggled as they got closer. Setting her down she followed behind her.

"Hi. I'm Opie." he said standing and picking up Ellie, "sorry if she bothered you."

"She was fine." Tara said smiling, "I'm Tara."

"How do you like TM?"

"It's nice. Different." Tara responded honestly.

"You came from Devil's Tribe, right?"

"Yeah, Jury sent me here cause he knew I wanted a full time job and that Teller-Morrow needed a mechanic."

"Well I do have to say it's nice to have something nice to look at." Opie stated.

Tara blushed slightly and looked at Jax, who was watching the conversation, "You two must have gotten your lines at the same place." she said looking between the two guys.

"Yeah, we did." Opie agreed laughing, "We've been friends our whole lives."

"I can see that." Tara said smiling, "It was nice to meet you, Opie." she said before returning to the garage.

Over the next few weeks, Tara fell more instep with how everything ran at Teller-Morrow and the guys that worked there. Tig was still a jerk, but the others had taken to her. Every morning she had been making breakfast and at night Gemma would make dinner for everyone. For the first time in what felt like forever, Tara had a home.

One Wednesday Tara walked out into the common room and stopped, Jax was fast sleep on one of the couches with a book open on his chest. Not able to resist knowing what the book was, Tara walked over. Stopping near him, she picked up the book, _Hamlet_ by William Shakespeare.

"See something you like darlin?" Jax drawled when he noticed Tara staring at the book.

"You read Shakespeare?" she asked ignoring his question.

"Yeah and others." Jax responded sitting up and rubbing his neck.

"I never would have..."

"No, most people don't."

"I'm sorry. I judged you all wrong." Tara said sitting down beside him.

"That's alright. You put me in my place when it came to you." Jax said taking back his book, "that's what drew me to you."

Tara blushed and looked at her hands, "Maybe sometime we could discuss Shakespeare and what else you like to read." she said standing up.

"I'd like that." Jax said standing up beside her.

Tara made her way to the door, she was on her way to get her weekly mani/pedi, "Hey Tara."

"Yeah."

"Do a funky color this week. You always do dated colors."

Tara smiled and nodded, "I'll think about it."

"All I'm asking."

After Tara got back to Teller-Morrow she was giddy to see Jax. She had gone with a funky color, it was a chameleon color the lady had said. It was different colors in different lights. Walking towards the clubhouse she saw Jax playing with a younger boy, Jax was pushing him on a swing and then running under it, causing the boy to laugh away.

Rooted to the spot, Tara watched Jax play with the boy, "You want kids Tara?" Gemma said surprising her new mechanic.

"What? Huh?" Tara said coming out of her trance.

"Do you want kids?" Gemma asked again.

"Someday."

"Jax has always loved kids."

"He's really good with them."

"Yeah they love him." Gemma stated watching Tara. She had noticed her son and the new mechanic becoming closer, it warmed her heart.

As the day at the shop came to an end Gemma made her way into the club house to make dinner, "Hey Ma." Jax said kissing her cheek.

"What's up baby?" Gemma asked looking at him, something was wrong.

"I have to go to school on Friday. The professor wants to do our test then so she can see who is serious about the course."

"That's fine Jax."

"You don't need me here?" Jax asked looking at his shoes.

"I'll always need you here, Jackson. You're my son, but your junior year of college is more important than me."

Jax nodded and wrapped his arms around Gemma's neck, "I love you Mom."

"I love you too Jackson." Gemma said kissing her sons cheek before he left the kitchen.

Tara stood in the hallway listening to Jax and Gemma talk. She had had no idea that Jax was in college. Now she was more interested than ever. Walking out into the common room she found Jax.

"What college do you go to?" she asked sitting down.

Jax looked up and smirked, "ease dropping?" he asked.

"Yes. Now which one?"

"UCLA."

"That's huge Jax." Tara said surprised.

"What don't think I can hack it." Jax ribbed.

"No, I just..." Tara stuttered.

"It's okay Tara. I was kidding."

"I really didn't mean that you couldn't." Tara stated blushing, "It's just UCLA is a big deal."

Jax nodded, "Actually I was surprised I got in."

"What are you studying?"

"I want to become a Pediatrician."

Tara smiled, "I can see that."

Jax smirked, "that's what everyone says."

"With how you are with kids. Jax I think it would be great."

"Thanks."

"If ever need someone to help you study, I'm around."

"That would be a welcomed help." Jax said rubbing his neck.

After dinner Jax and Tara hit his books. Tara quizzed Jax on the material, all while learning more about the man himself. He was nothing like she had first thought, he was a kind and caring person. He wanted to become something.

By 2 a.m. Jax and Tara were both tired and falling asleep on the couch. Before either of them realized it, Jax was fast asleep and Tara was using him as a pillow.

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think! Thanks again!


	3. A Normal Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or these Characters. Kurt Sutter does. Marlana Knowles is my own though. **

So I still feel really guilty for making you all wait three weeks for chapter 2. So here is another update. I hope you all enjoying the story so far.

* * *

Gemma walked into the clubhouse the next morning and stopped on a dime. Jax and Tara were fast asleep on one of the couches, snuggled together. Smiling to herself she went into the kitchen and began getting breakfast together. Ever since Tara had made breakfast for everyone a few weeks ago, it had become a tradition of sorts.

Tara woke up when she smelled biscuits in the air. Shaking her head awake she came into contact with a harder body, shifting she looked a still asleep Jax Teller. Blushing she quickly moved away from him and off the couch.

"Sleep okay?" a voice behind her asked.

Tara jumped and turned to face Jax, "better than I have in awhile actually." she admitted, "You?"

"Same, although these couches aren't nearly as comfortable now as they were when I was a teenager."

Tara laughed, "I would guess not."

"Oh good you two are up." Gemma said coming into the common room.

"Morning Ma."

"Morning Gemma."

"How'd you two fall asleep on the couch?" Gemma asked looking between the two.

"Tara was helping me study for my test on Friday." Jax supplied.

"We both got tired. And I guess it just got the better of us both." Tara answered.

"Okay." Gemma smiled, "breakfast is almost ready and the guys will be in, in a few.

Tara looked at Jax as Gemma walked back to the kitchen, "she's not mad?"

"After what she has seen, us sleeping together on a couch fully clothed is nothing to worry about."

Laughing Tara turned, "I'm going to go get ready for the day." she said starting to walk away.

"Thanks again for helping me last night Tara."

"Not a problem." Tara said turning around to smile at Jax, running into a table in the process.

Jax laughed as he stood up and headed to the kitchen, "You be good the mechanic Jax." Gemma said when he stole a piece of bacon.

"Ma, Tara and I are just friends, I think."

"Looked like more than that when I walked in."

"You're reading too much into this Mom."

"Am I Jackson?" Gemma countered turning to face her son, "You're getting awfully defensive."

Jax rolled his shoulders, "Alright. I'm attracted to her. I want to know what makes her tick and all that other junk." he finished before walking out of the kitchen.

"It's about time Jax." Gemma smiled.

Jax made his way into common room and picked up his books. He was putting them in his backpack when Chibs and the rest of the guys came in, Opie included.

"Jeez Jax did you sleep here or something?" Opie asked.

"Yeah."

"Really?" Opie said surprised.

"Yes and don't act surprised. You're just as bad as my Mom."

Opie laughed, "we just want to see you happy."

"I am happy." Jax countered.

"I know that, but Tara could be another layer of happiness."

"What are you getting at Ope?" Jax asked.

Opie smiled, "I'm just saying you slept here in the common room when the woman you're attracted to was sleeping just down the hall and you didn't even try anything." he said walking to grab a plate from the bar.

Jax stared after his best friend, Opie wasn't wrong. He hadn't minded sleeping with Tara and nothing happening. But he also wasn't going to give Opie more fuel by telling him he actually slept with Tara against him. Shaking his head he followed to get a plate off the bar.

Tara came out into the common room and took a deep breath, "Don't worry. None of the guys know what happened." Gemma said handing her a plate.

"Thanks Gemma." Tara said smiling, "You're not mad?"

"Tara I would have nothing to be mad at. You and Jax are both adults. I can't tell either one of you that you can't see each other, all I ask is that if you two do start something, use condoms."

Laughing Tara took the plate, "I don't know about any of that happening, but I'll keep that inconsideration." she said walking to a table.

"Don't count your chicks before they hatch, Tara. There is something between you and my son."

After breakfast Tara headed to the garage and got to work. Jax settled in with his books. The morning flew by. When lunch came around Tara sat down at the table across from Jax. Looking up Jax smiled.

"Why Hamlet?" Tara asked digging into her chips.

Jax stole a chip and explained, "For a while after my Dad died, I felt like Hamlet was my life. My Mom and Clay were close and I thought there was something between them, something that had, had them conspiring to kill my old man and take over SAMCRO."

"I'm guessing that wasn't the case?" Tara asked.

"Not on my Mom's side. On Clay's it was. My Dad died in a motorcycle accident, something malfunctioned. Clay became president of the Sons of Anarchy. After that everything changed. Gemma had been queen since the beginning and Clay wanted to make her his queen."

"Wow."

"Yeah, so I picked up Hamlet and thanked my lucky stars that my Mom wasn't as stupid as Gertrude."

"You're Mom is one of a kind." Tara said looking at where Gemma was dealing with an angry customer.

"She's something alright." Jax agreed.

The rest of the day flew by. By the end of it Tara was exhausted. She had been deal with Tig being an ass all day and accusing her of pushing Jax out of the shop. Walking out she stopped when she saw Jax pushing a little boy on the swings.

"Higher Uncle Jax. Higher." the little boy squealed.

Reaching the railing, Tara leaned against it and watched Jax. She was memorized at how good with kids he was. "He's better with my son than I am." Bobby said coming to stand beside her.

"I'm sure you're great with him Bobby." Tara said smiling at the man standing beside her.

"He may have my blood but we don't see eye to eye on anything."

"How old is he?"

"Six."

"You just have to find what interest him. Games, swings, trains, etc." Tara explained.

"Is that what you're parents did with you?"

"No my parents never tried to get to know me. My Grandparents did, they knew I wanted to be a mechanic and help people that way. But I was supposed to be a doctor, like my Dad cause I have steady hands."

"I'm sorry Tara. That had to have been tough."

"Can't change the past so there is no point in living there." Tara said smiling at him.

Jax watched Bobby and Tara talk. He had always like Bobby, he had been one of the ones to help the most after his Dad had died. Bobby was always the Dad of the group, level headed and wanting to cover every base before going forward.

As the guys all moved into the clubhouse for dinner Tara stayed back. Looking down she pulled out her phone, the screen was flashing _Mom_. Taking several steps away from the clubhouse and stared down at the screen. she really didn't want to answer. Nothing good ever came of talking to her parents. Deciding to ignore the call she headed inside to get some dinner.

Gemma was watching Tara when she came inside, she knew something was bothering the young mechanic, it was a mothers intuition. Walking over she sat down at the table with her, "what's wrong?".

"Nothing." Tara said surprised.

"Tara I'm a Mom. I can tell when something is bothering someone."

Shaking her head, Tara looked at Gemma, "my Mom called me."

"Did you talk to her?"

"No. Nothing good ever comes from talking to my parents."

"When was the last time you talked to them?"

"A couple years ago when they disowned me."

"I'm sorry Tara. May be your Mom wants to know that you're okay."

"I doubt it."

"You'll never know if you don't listen to the voicemail and call her back." Gemma said going back to eating.

The rest of dinner was quiet. The guys were all eating the food like it was their last meal, Tara was struggling with whether or not to listen to her Mom's voicemail and Jax was dealing with the fact that he was more attracted to Tara than he had originally thought.

After dinner was over; Tara and Gemma did the dishes, the guys all hung around the clubhouse; shooting pool, drinking and becoming friends and brothers again; Jax studied for his test the next day.

Tara made her way out of the clubhouse and pulled out her phone. Opening it she hit 1 and put in her pass code. Leaning against one of the pillars she listened as her Mom's voice came over the line; _Tara, hi it's Mom. I just wanted to call and see if you were doing okay. If you had found a job. I miss my little girl. I hope everything is going good for you. I love you, please believe that. Call me back if you want to._

Choking back a sob, Tara pulled her phone away from her ear and erased the voicemail. The truth was, she did miss her Mom, she had been her best friend, but she wasn't ready to forgive her for standing by her Dad when he had decided to disown her.

Covering her face with her hands, Tara didn't hear anyone come up behind her. Jax had followed her outside; he didn't know what was wrong, but he could tell it was something. He didn't know a whole lot about her family situation, but seeing her choke back a sob had him walking towards her.

Jax gently turned Tara around and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Tara nuzzled her head under Jax's chin and wrapped her arms around his waist. She had forgotten how nice it was to held and cared for. Gently rubbing her back, Jax placed a soft kiss on Tara's head.

Tara shifted in Jax's arms and looked up at him, slowly she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him gently on the lips. Jax tightened his arms around Tara's waist and held her close. Tracing her bottom lip he asked for entrance. Slowly Tara opened her mouth and allowed Jax in.

Opie came outside holding a sleeping Ellie and stopped. His best friend and Teller-Morrow's new mechanic were in a lip lock. Turning around he was about to call for Gemma when he noticed her standing beside him. The two smiled, finally Jax and Tara had made a move.

When Tara finally pulled away she put her head against Jax's shoulder, "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"You don't have to be." Jax answered, "I've wanted to kiss you for a couple days now."

Tara laughed and looked up at Jax, "You're not sorry?" she whispered looking into his clear blue eyes.

Jax tightened his arms, "No I'm not. I didn't come out here with the intention of kissing you, but no I'm not sorry it happened."

"Neither am I." Tara said putting head back against Jax's shoulder.

Several minutes later Jax and Tara made their way back into the clubhouse, ignoring the looks from everyone except Gemma, who looked please.

After a month of denying what was obvious to everyone at Teller-Morrow Jax and Tara finally became an official couple. One afternoon after getting home from school, Jax helped Tara move into his house.

"I can't believe you have your own house." Tara said as they unpacked her cutlass.

"My Dad put away money for me when he ran the shop, he wanted me to have enough to go to school and have a place of my own to live." Jax explained setting the box down.

Following Jax inside Tara looked around, "Well you're definitely a single guy." she mused.

"Yeah." Jax said looking around at the Harley Davidson mirrors and everything.

"That's okay." Tara said walking to him, "It just means that the house is truly yours." she finished kissing his jaw.

Ever since becoming official with Tara, Jax had been doing even better in school. He was more focused. Almost every day he and Tara would study his material so that he would be prepared for anything on a test. For the first time since he had gotten accepted into UCLA, Jax actually felt like he was going to actually succeed in becoming a pediatrician.

Tara on the other hand, had never felt more at home. She was starting to build a steady client list at TM and the guys were starting to bring her in on their inside jokes and even make new ones with her. Since her parents had disowned her and she had moved to Nevada, Tara had been searching for a sense of family and now she had that feeling every day.

Six months after Tara and Jax became official, a new model Mercedes pulled into Teller Morrow's lot. Gemma walked out to greet the woman climbing out, "Can I help you?" she asked stopping by the woman.

"I'm looking for my daughter, Tara Knowles," the woman stated taking off her sunglasses, "Jury said he sent her here about 8 months ago."

"He did." Gemma responded, "Does Tara know you're coming?"

"No. She won't take my phone calls." the woman said looking down, "Please if you know where I can find her. I just want to see my little girl and make sure she is okay."

"Well Ma'am I can tell you that Tara is fine." Gemma said.

"How do you know?"

"I'm Gemma Teller, this is my shop. Jury is a friend of my late husband John." Gemma explained, "Tara is doing great here in Charming. And today is her day off so she can go get a mani/pedi and some away from the shop time." she continued, "she's probably at her and Jax's house."

"Jax?"

"Jackson, my son."

"She's dating someone?"

"Yes." Gemma answered noticing the heartbreak on the woman's face, "I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Oh God, I'm sorry. It's Marlana Knowles."

"Well Marlana I'll give you Jax's address and directions so you can go see your daughter. I know she misses you also."

"Thank you Gemma."

"I'm a Mom. I know how hard it is to let a chick leave the nest."

"Yes it is. Or something like that." Marlana Knowles admitted following Gemma to the office of Teller-Morrow.

A few minutes later, Marlana Knowles had Jax's address and directions. Getting back in her car, she made her way to see her daughter.

Tara had just finished making some tea, when there was a knock on the door. Putting the tea in the fridge she went to open the door.

As Tara opened the door, her jaw hit the floor, "Mom." she squeaked with surprise.

"Hi Tara." Marlana said looking her daughter up and down, "May I come in?"

"Yes, sorry." Tara said moving out of the way, "what are you doing here?" she asked after her Mom was inside.

"I came to see how my little girl is doing."

"You could've called." Tara said looking at her Mom.

"I did. I have." Marlana supplied, "you won't return any of them."

"I'm sorry." Tara said wiping away the running tears, "I've missed you Mom."

Marlana Knowles wrapped her arms around her daughter, "I've missed you too, Tara."

Getting two glasses of tea, Tara and Marlana made their way out into the backyard. "Does Dad know you're here?" Tara asked once they were settled.

"No, your father thinks I am on a spa retreat with the girls."

"I'm sorry Mom. I never meant."

Marlana took Tara's hands, "this is not your fault. Your Dad wants his cake and to eat it too. You pushed the envelope when you decided to not go to Berkeley and become a doctor like him."

Tara didn't say anything, "I should have stood beside you." Marlana finished, "I could see how happy you were being a mechanic and Jury and Gemma both sing your praises."

"I like what I do." Tara said proudly looking at her Mom.

"I get that now." Marlana answered looking out around the lawn. The little house fit her daughter, it was big enough to have a family but not extravagant; just like Tara.

Jax pulled up to his house and noticed the Mercedes sitting the drive way. Climbing off his bike he headed inside, "Tara." he called when he noticed the blinds on the door open. Walking to the sliding door he stopped when he saw Tara sitting with a woman who looked like an older version of her.

Stepping outside he stopped when he heard, "What are you going to do with the trust fund your grandparents left you?" Marlana asked.

"Trust fund?" Jax asked stepping out into the sun, looking at Tara.

"Jax." Tara said standing up, she hadn't told anyone that she came from an affluent family.

"What trust fund?" Jax asked, "How rich are you?"

"Jax, please listen." Tara started, "It's not like that." she said stepping closer to him.

"I really don't know you at all." Jax said stepping backwards, "I thought you were like me and pulling yourself up, making something of yourself."

"I am." Tara said following him as he headed towards the bedroom.

"No you're not." Jax shot back, angry, "You're a little rich girl, who is slumming it with the townie." he spat packing a bag.

Tara stood in front of the door, "It's not like that at all. " she argued, "Jax, you know me better than most people do." she stated moving into the room, "Please you have to believe that."

Jax stopped and turned to look at Tara, "Then why didn't you tell me you came from a family with money?" he asked before walking out.

Tara crumpled to floor as the front door slammed. Putting her head against her thigh's, Tara sobbed.

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think! Thanks again for reading!


	4. An Understanding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or these characters. Kurt Sutter does. Marlana and Henry Knowles are mine though. **

So my computer is no longer sick. I also should be updating this story much faster now because its not sick. Yay! Thanks for sticking around and everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed this story.

_Now here are some reviews that need some clarification:** Also this is my story if you don't like the way I write a character, don't read the story!**_

avengergirl13-1. Jax didn't know what kind of doctor Tara's dad was.  
2\. Not all doctors makes tons of money.  
3\. Jax over reacted in the show all the time, so it is perfectly justified for him to over react to something that Tara hadn't told him about.

saldred75- he had a reason. Just like in the show, Jax doesn't always think before acting.

newfiegirl- Go back and watch the show. Jax did this all the time. He never let anyone explain themselves; he was judge, jury and executioner.

* * *

Marlana Knowles rushed to her daughter's side. She hadn't meant to upset Tara's boyfriend, it wasn't even a thought in her mind. She was proud of what her daughter had accomplished and how she was coming into her own.

Tara sobbed against her Mom. Even when her parents had disowned her she hadn't felt this alone. Now she was without a link to the family she had made in her new home. Wrapping her arms around her Mom's middle she snuggled into her and let herself fall apart.

Jax drove to the clubhouse enraged. Tara had lied to him. He couldn't believe she hadn't told him she was from a rich family. Dismounting his bike, he stalked into the clubhouse. Making his way back to one of the open dorm rooms, he passed Gemma.

"Jax. What's wrong?" Gemma asked following her angry son.

"Tara lied to me." Jax answered angrily.

"Lied to you? About what?"

"She comes from a family with money. She has a trust fund."

Gemma sat down on the bed and stared at Jax. She knew Tara had been disowned, but not the extent of the money she came from, "Jackson you listen to me." she began.

"I don't want to hear it Ma." Jax shot back glaring at her.

"You'll listen to me whether you like it or not." Gemma retorted standing up, "Now, yes Tara comes from a wealthy family, but she has never acted better than of us. She comes to work, gets dirty and saves just like the rest of us. I get that you're angry she didn't tell you about the wealth, but you can't blame her either." she continued, "Tara comes from a hard home with a lot of expectations because she had money, but now she is making it on her own, with her own terms. You need to listen to her. Give her a chance to explain."

Jax looked at his feet, "I don't know if I can, Mom." he said quietly.

"Why not Jackson?"

"I just don't think I can." He said turning away from his Mom.

Gemma stood up and walked towards her son. She knew what he couldn't say. Jax was in love with Tara and had been for some time. Stepping in front of him, she wrapped her arms around him, "I get it. But Jax you can't run away every time something doesn't go right with Tara. You need to work this out with her, if you can't be in a relationship with her because of who she was then you need to tell her." she said pulling away from the hug, "But I think it would be a mistake to judge her based on her past instead of who she is with you." She finished kissing his cheek.

Tara cried herself to sleep against her Mom. Marlana gently shifted Tara to lay on the floor, grabbing a blanket she covered up her daughter. Standing up she stretched and headed out to the living room. As she looked around she noticed little touches of Tara all around, even though the house screamed male bachelor pad.

Grabbing her purse, she headed into the kitchen to make dinner when the doorbell rang. Walking towards the door, she looked out the peep hole and saw Gemma Morrow.

Opening the door, "Gemma, come in." Marlana said moving out of the way.

"Evening Marlana. Is Tara here?" Gemma asked.

"She's asleep." Marlana answered looking down the hall.

"Cried?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry. Jackson has a temper some days, but more often than not it's that stupid male over reactive gene."

"It's not your fault. I didn't know Tara hadn't told anyone about her trust fund." Marlana said heading back into the kitchen.

"It happens." Gemma said following Marlana into the kitchen.

"Who left her the trust fund?" Gemma asked sitting down at the table.

"Henry, Tara's Dad's, parents." Marlana explained smiling, "They adored Tara. She was their whole world. She would spend countless hours at their garage. Their regular customers even knew her by name and asked how she was." she continued, "When Tara was 17 she started applying to colleges, but confided in her grandparents that she didn't want to go to college, she wanted to go to a technical school; she wanted to become a mechanic like them." Marlana finished.

"I'm guessing your husband didn't take to kindly to that." Gemma noted.

"No, Henry was furious. He wanted Tara to attend Berkeley and become a plastic surgeon like him." Marlana stated sadly, "I lost my daughter that day."

"She's here now."

"And heartbroken, because of me."

Reaching across the table, "Marlana you can't blame yourself for this."

"I let my husband disown our daughter. I didn't believe in her." Marlana said starting to cry.

Gemma squeezed her hand, "We all do things as parents we never thought we would for our kids." she said, "It's who we are. We want to protect them, even when we can't."

"Your son would be home with my daughter right now if I hadn't come to Charming." Marlana cried.

"But you would still be at home worrying about whether Tara was okay. And I believe with my whole heart that Jax and Tara will work this out. They just need time." Gemma said, "I should get home, I just wanted to come and check on Tara."

"Thank you Gemma." Marlana said standing up, "For taking care of Tara, I can never repay you."

Gemma smiled, "I always wanted a little girl. And then Tara showed up Teller-Morrow. Now if Jax will pull his head out of his ass, I may end up with a daughter in law."

Marlana returned the smile, "That would be wonderful."

"Good night Marlana."

"Good night Gemma."

Jax walked out of the dorm room and made his way to the common room. He was still angry, but he also missed Tara. Right now they would be settling down on the couch for a movie or some dumb TV show.

Grabbing a beer from the fridge, he popped the top and took a swig when he felt arms around his waist. Looking down he saw familiar hands, Wendy Case.

"Hey hot stuff." Wendy cooed kissing the shell of his ear.

"Wendy, knock it off." Jax said pulling out of her arms.

Wendy stepped closer again, "Why?" she asked, "I hear you're staying here. Paradise not as nice as you thought it would be."

Jax bristled at the comment, "I'll take that as a no." Wendy said stepping in and kissing his neck, "come on I can make you forget everything for a night." she whispered leaning to kiss him.

Opie walked into the clubhouse and saw Jax standing with Wendy. He glared at his best friend, Jax had never been dumb enough to do anything with Wendy, who was always messed up with drugs.

Jax noticed Opie glaring at him and pulled away before Wendy could full on kiss him, "No Wendy." he said forcefully.

"You know it'll be fun." she said stepping towards him again.

"I'm with someone Wendy." Jax stated walking around the other side of the bar.

"Then why aren't you with her now?" Wendy asked glaring at him.

"I needed time to think." Jax answered unsure.

"Whatever." Wendy said turning to walk away, "You know where to find me, if you get lonely tonight."

"Not likely." Jax said as Wendy walked out of the clubhouse.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Opie demanded putting Jax in a headlock.

"Let go Ope." Jax demanded struggling against his best friend.

"Not until you tell me why you're thinking with your dick instead of your head."

"Tara's loaded." Jax seethed.

Opie dropped the head lock, "What do you mean?"

Jax rubbed his neck, "she comes from money."

Staring at his shoe, Opie finally looked up at Jax, "What does that have to do with you two?" he asked.

"She didn't tell me." Jax pointed out.

Opie laughed, "No Jax, she didn't. But she also has never acted like an uppity little bitch either. She comes to the shop ready to work and makes all of us other mechanics look bad, cause not only is one hell of a mechanic, she's gorgeous."

"I know that, Ope."

"Do you?" Opie asked, "Cause you just about fucked over the woman you're crazy about."

"Shut up." Jax said quietly. He knew he was in love with Tara. He just hadn't admitted to anyone, let alone himself.

Grabbing his beer off the bar, Jax made his back to the dorm room he was staying in. He was miserable.

The next morning, Tara woke up and noticed she was on the floor. Stretching she stood up and noticed that the bed hadn't been slept in. Picking up the blanket she folded it and headed to take a shower.

After her shower, she made her way into the kitchen to breakfast on the counter and her Mom sitting at the table, "I'm sorry for yesterday." Tara said sitting down.

"Don't be. I shouldn't have assumed you'd share your life with your friends." Marlana Knowles said looking at her daughter, "Are you sure you want to go to work today?"

Tara stared at her Mom, "this is my job Mom. I love what I do." she said heatedly.

Marlana put her hands up, "I wasn't asking for that reason, I just mean you may have to see Jax."

"It's all part of the job." Tara admitted feeling a pain her chest, "Plus maybe we'll be able to talk, if I do see him."

"Okay." Marlana said, "Could we do lunch? I'd like to see Charming, it looks like an old TV show."

Tara laughed, she had thought almost the same thing when she had drove in, "Sure Mom. I'll call you when I'm getting ready to take my lunch."

After finishing her breakfast, Tara made her way to Teller-Morrow. Pulling onto the lot she didn't see Jax's bike. Climbing out of her cutlass, she took a deep breath and headed towards the garage.

"Good morning Tara." Gemma said when Tara walked into the office.

"Good morning, Gemma." Tara said putting on the work shirt that had her name on it. She had been wearing Jax's, but today it just felt wrong.

"How are you?" Gemma asked noticing the change in shirts.

Tara shrugged, "I've been better." she admitted, "Is Jax here?"

"No he went to the cabin for the weekend." Gemma said noticing how sad Tara looked. It mirrored how Jax had looked when he had left an hour earlier.

"Okay. Thanks." Tara said heading into the garage.

The morning went by slowly, Tara worked on all of her cars in silence. She didn't take any of the bait from the guys or customers. She just wanted everything to go back to normal.

Around 1:30 pm, Marlana Knowles pulled into Teller-Morrow's lot. Tara hadn't called her for lunch. Climbing out of her Mercedes, she walked towards the office, Tara's cutlass was sitting there.

"Hey Gemma." she said knocking on the door.

"Hey Marlana, everything okay?" Gemma asked.

Marlana stepped inside, "Not really. Tara and I were supposed to do lunch but she never called."

Gemma stood up, "She hasn't stopped working since she came in." she said nodding at the window.

Marlana stood next to Gemma and watched her daughter, "She's running from her demons, just like Jax is." Gemma stated.

"I shouldn't have come here." Marlana said wiping her eyes, "I didn't mean to hurt her."

Gemma pulled Marlana into a hug, "You didn't hurt her. She and Jax will work this out. They both need time to think and reflect on what is going on."

"I hope so. Tara seemed so happy yesterday, it was the first time in years, I saw my daughter smile."

"She will again."

By the end of the day, Marlana Knowles had decided to leave the next afternoon. She wanted Tara to be happy and that wasn't going to happen if she stayed in Charming. She hadn't told Tara the actual reason for her visit, it wasn't as important as helping her daughter work out her relationship with Jax Teller.

When Tara pulled into the driveway that night, she was exhausted. She hadn't taken a break all day. It was too hard to stop, that was when she thought. If she kept moving, she didn't think about Jax walking out and her stupid decision to not tell him about her past.

Walking inside, she took a deep breath. Stepping into the living room she sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands, she missed Jax.

Marlana sat down beside her daughter. Pulling her close she cherished when Tara wrapped her arms around her. She had missed holding Tara, when she was upset. It was the Mom in her to want to protect her baby.

"I'm going to go home tomorrow." she said as Tara pulled away.

"Mom..." Tara started.

"No, I need to go. You and Jax will never move forward if I stay here."

"But I just got you back." Tara said wiping away her tears.

Marlana pulled Tara close again, "You never lost me Tara. You're stuck with me kiddo." she said kissing her daughter's head.

Tara held onto her Mom for several more minutes before heading to bed.

Jax sat the cabin, he was miserable. He hadn't slept well in two nights because he missed Tara. He hadn't realized how dependent on her he had become. But being away from her was making him irritable.

Grabbing his backpack he headed out to his bike. He was going to sleep in his own bed with his girlfriend that night and nothing was going to stop him.

The next morning Tara and Marlana made breakfast, like they had when Tara was younger. Afterwards, Tara helped her Mom pack and get everything in her car. Her heart caught in her throat when she heard the familiar roar of a motorcycle, Jax was coming down the street.

Jax stopped at the corner and watched as Tara hugged her Mom goodbye and put her into her Mercedes. He could tell that Tara hadn't been sleeping well either. Nodding to Tara's Mom as she drove by, he pulled into his driveway.

Tara stood with her arms wrapped around herself when Jax pulled into the driveway. She looked up when he dismounted his bike. Shuffling her feet she fought the urge to run into his arms.

Jax didn't have the same restraint as Tara. He made his way to her quickly and wrapped his arms around her, "I've missed you." he whispered in her ear as her arms came around his waist.

"I've missed you too." Tara whispered back snuggling more against him.

The two stayed in their embrace for several minutes. Both scared that if they let go, the other would walk away for good.

Tara gently pulled back, "Jax, we need to talk." she said quietly.

"Yeah we do." Jax agreed. Taking Tara's hand he led her into the house.

Tara sat down at the kitchen table with Jax across from her, "My Grandparents left me a trust fund when they died. They worked their whole lives to give my Dad a good life. I loved them very much, they were the only family I had that believed in my dream of becoming a mechanic. They supported my dream, they even paid for my schooling when my parents disowned me." she started.

"Your parents disowned you?" Jax asked shocked.

"Yeah. My Dad was ashamed of where he came from so he went to Berkeley and became a plastic surgeon. He wanted me to become one also, but it wasn't my passion. When I told him that I wasn't going to go to Berkeley, he gave me to options; either attend a school and become something I didn't want to be or get the hell out of his house."

"So you left."

"Yep, I moved in with my Grandparents in Nevada. One of their guys was a Devil's Tribe member, that's how I met Jury."

"That makes sense." Jax said, "why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked." Tara stated, "And I didn't want to be judged based on my prior life. Everything I have now is because of what I have accomplished, I bought my cutlass in horrible condition and brought it back to life. I work hard to make something of myself, I'm not ashamed of my past, I'm ashamed of my parents or at least my Dad."

"You haven't touched your trust fund?" Jax asked.

"No, I'm saving it."

"Why?"

"I want to open my own shop like my Grandparents did. I want that little Ma and Pop shop like Teller-Morrow and my grandparent shop. One for the common person." Tara admitted looking at Jax.

Jax reached across the table and took Tara's shaking hands, "I'm sorry I walked out. I need to work on my temper."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Tara said squeezing his hands.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think!


	5. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy. Kurt Sutter does. Marlana, Henry, Patricia and Clint Knowles are mine though.**

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. It will be my last for awhile. I'm sorry about the odd updating schedule and everything. I hope you have enjoyed the story. And yes I know the ending is bad.

* * *

Tara smiled across the table at Jax, who smirked back. "We made it through." he smiled.

"Yeah we did." she agreed, "Never again though." she said quietly.

Jax got up and pulled Tara up to him, "No never again. We'll talk things out instead of me running." he whispered holding her close.

Tara wrapped her arms around his neck, "I don't know where we go from here Jax."

Looking down, "I don't either. I think we just keep moving forward." he admitted before lowering his lips to touch hers.

That was one thing Jax had missed terribly in the time he hadn't been with Tara. Her sweet kisses, she always made him feel grounded and in control.

Tara pushed her hands into Jax's hair and pulled him closer. She wanted to forget this whole fight had happened. Tracing his bottom lip she moaned slightly as Jax deepened the kiss and pulled her closer.

Swiftly Jax picked up Tara and set her on the kitchen counter. Putting his hands on her thighs he pulled her close and moaned when Tara's hands made their way under his shirt.

Pulling away Jax looked at Tara. He loved seeing her freshly kissed lips, but they hadn't discussed sex. Which for him was rare to be with a woman for six months and not have been having sex.

"Tara?" he questioned in a husky voice.

"It's okay Jax." Tara replied, "Whenever you're ready."

Jax smirked, "I'm been ready since the day you told me off at the garage." he said nuzzling her neck.

Tara giggled as Jax kissed her neck, "Oh really?" she said sliding her hands back up under his shirt.

Jax nodded against her neck, "You have no idea." he whispered nipping at her collarbone.

Grasping his hips, Tara pulled Jax closer as he kept up his gentle assault of her neck and collarbone.

Jax smirked as Tara pressed herself against him. He could feel the heat radiating off her smaller body. Bringing his lips to hers, he kissed her deeply as he picked her up off the counter.

Tara wrapped her legs around Jax's waist as he carried her back to the bedroom.

Reaching their bedroom, Jax laid Tara down and peppered kisses along her body as he removed her shirt. Tara laid back with her eyes closed, she loved the feeling of Jax loving her. Opening her eyes she saw him getting one of his shirts out of the drawer.

"Jax." she questioned sitting up.

Jax looked at Tara, "Not tonight." he said walking back to the bed and putting her into his shirt, "I don't want this to be how we solve our fights or problems."

Tara pulled the shirt down and looked at her bad ass biker. He was a conundrum if she had ever seen one, she knew his reputation.

Jax could feel Tara watching him, "I've done that. Solved my problems using sex; it only goes so far. I want this to be more." he said changing into sweatpants, "I want us to be able to talk, connect and have a real shot at making this work." he finished turning to face her.

Climbing off the bed, Tara walked towards him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, "I want that too." she whispered before kissing him, "now come cuddle with me." she instructed, 'I haven't slept well in two days."

Jax happily obliged her and climbed into bed. Tugging Tara towards him, Jax kissed her temple and fell asleep holding his girl.

Gemma pulled into Teller-Morrow the next morning to see a car sitting in the lot. Grabbing her purse she took a deep breath. She knew the car, it was the bank. Teller-Morrow was in the red again.

"Mr. Garrett, how can I help you this morning?" she asked making her way to the office.

"Well Mrs. Teller, I came to give you some news." Mr. Garrett spoke following the owner into the office, "Teller-Morrow is officially out of the red."

Gemma dropped the coffee pot, "What?" she screeched looking at the banker, "Don't pull that shit on me Mr. Garrett."

"Gemma I'm not pulling anything on you." he said quickly as Gemma headed towards him, "The bank got a check in the mail yesterday for the remainder of the loans and debt that Teller-Morrow had been in."

"From who?" Gemma asked glaring at the man.

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"You better tell me." Gemma seethed, she didn't know who would pay off TM's debt but she wasn't going to let it go.

"You can't say a word to anyone." Mr. Garrett instructed.

"Who?" Gemma demanded.

"Patricia and Clint Knowles."

"Who?"

"That's all I know Gemma." Mr. Garrett said before heading towards the door, "But be happy TM no longer owes anyone money and is back in your hands completely."

Gemma sat down and stared at the broken coffee pot, grabbing the phone she called Jury.

Jury answered on the third ring, "Who in the hell are Patricia and Clint Knowles?" the voice on the other end demanded to know.

"Good morning Gemma." Jury said rubbing his eyes. Gemma Teller was going to have his ass for what she had just found out.

"Cut the shit Jury. Who are they?" Gemma demanded again.

"Tara's grandparents."

"That much I got. Especially since her Mom just left Charming yesterday."

"You met Marlana?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I never met the lady, but she'd been calling her ever since Tara left."

"She missed her baby. Now why is Teller-Morrow paid off?" Gemma asked sitting back, "This place was going into foreclosure before Tara got here."

"Gem." Jury said rubbing his temple, this was going to be hard to explain.

"Jury, I know you know."

"Yeah I do." Jury answered, "You know the 'Know-It-All Garage where I used to get my bike fixed before Tara came to Devil's Tribe."

"Yeah."

"That was Tara's grandparents shop. That's where she fell in love with being a mechanic."

"That doesn't explain why the check that paid off TM has their names on it."

"But it does. Know-It-All garage made bank every year because of Patricia and Clint, they were a great couple who knew their ways around cars and bikes. Everyone was welcomed and helped regardless of if they could pay or not."

"Damn saints."

"Something like that. Well when Clint died, Patricia put Know-It-All on the outlet, with the agreement that whoever bought it had to give so much to Tara when she found a garage to work in."

"And you sent Tara to TM." Gemma said realizing what had happened, "You didn't just send me Tara cause TM needed a mechanic, but also as a way to help save JT's garage."

"I couldn't let my best friends dream die or allow his queen to suffer watching it die." Jury admitted.

"I don't know what to say Jury." Gemma said looking around the office.

"You don't have to say anything Gem. Just don't say anything to Tara. She doesn't know that her grandparents put that into motion."

"I won't." Gemma promised before hanging up the phone.

Tara pulled into Teller-Morrow to find her family sitting at the picnic tables outside the clubhouse, "What's the celebration?" she asked sitting down beside Bobby.

"Teller-Morrow is out of the red." Gemma grinned, "The shop is officially debt free and safe form foreclosure."

Tara jumped up, "Gemma that's great." she said hugging her.

"Yeah it is darlin." Gemma said hugging her back.

As the year went on, Jax got ready to graduate from UCLA. Tara looked at lots around where Jax had applied to Med school. Gemma watched her son fall more in love with the spitfire of a mechanic. It was a sight she never got tired of seeing.

Jax's graduation day finally arrived. The whole family made their way to UCLA for the ceremony. Marlana Knowles even joined them to see her daughter and future son-in law, something Tara didn't know about.

After the ceremony, everyone headed back to Charming for the party that was taking place at Teller-Morrow. As the party got to the heights of a Sons of Anarchy party, Jax led Tara away from the group.

"Jax, you can't leave your own party." Tara said looking back over her shoulder.

"We're not leaving." Jax said guiding her towards the garage, "I just want some privacy."

"We are not having sex when someone could walk in any moment." Tara said adamantly.

"I didn't realize that was an option." Jax grinned.

"Jackson Teller!" Tara scolded not able to hide her smile.

Jax took Tara to her stall in the garage; the first place they had spoken; the first place Tara had put him in his place; the first place Jax had fallen in love with her.

Keeping the space dimly lit, Jax got down on one knee and looked up at a shocked Tara, "Tara Grace Knowles will you marry me?" he asked in a nervous tone.

Tara stared down at Jax as tears welled in her eyes, nodding her head, "Yes." she whispered as Jax slid a simple diamond ring onto her finger.

Jax stood and scooped Tara into his arms. Tara wrapped her arms tightly around Jax's neck. They were getting married.

Gemma and everyone else stood out in the open, they all knew what Jax was going to do. They gave him the privacy he had wanted but now they wanted to congratulate the couple. The couple that had made the inevitable work; the rich girl who had a work with her hands job and the boy from the wrong side of the tracks who had big dreams.

As Jax and Tara started to plan their wedding, Tara fought herself on whether to invite her parents. She and her Mom had reconnected and were making things work. But her Dad was another story, he was still upset that Tara had not gone to college to become a plastic surgeon like him.

Finally three months into the planning, Tara dropped off the wedding invitations off at the post office, including the one to her parents. She had decided that even though her Dad was disappointed in her she wanted them at her wedding.

Jax was sitting at the kitchen table staring at the letter. He had applied not expecting to get in; Columbia University College of Physicians and Surgeons had accepted him. It had been a long shot in his eyes, but apparently his advisor at UCLA had written him one hell of a recommendation letter.

Tara came running into the house, "Jax!" she called.

"Kitchen."

"They're coming!" she squealed as she ran to him.

"Your parents?" Jax asked pulling an excited Tara on his lap.

"Yes!" she squeaked looking at him, "What's wrong?" she asked running her hand along his jaw.

Jax reached around her and handed her the letter, "I got in." he breathed as Tara read the letter.

Tara wrapped her arms around his neck, "I knew you could do it." she said kissing his cheek, "I'm so proud of you."

Jax buried his head in Tara's neck, they were moving across the country all so he could follow his dream.

Tara held Jax close. She knew what his meant to him, his dream was within reach.

That evening Jax and Tara headed to the clubhouse, it had been restored to its former glory. Everyone was there when they arrived. Walking in hand in hand Jax and Tara looked at each other.

Tara finally broke the silence, "My parents are coming to the wedding." she all but squealed.

Gemma jumped up and hugged her daughter in law. She knew what this news meant to Tara, it was step towards healing the other half of her family.

Jax watched his Mom and soon to be wife, clearing his throat, "I got into Columbia Med." he said looking at Gemma.

Feeling the tears start come down her cheeks, Gemma pulled Jax into a hug, "I'm so proud of you." she whispered in his ear, "You're Dad would be so happy and proud." she finished pulling away.

"Now let's get this party started for real." Gemma stated wiping her eyes.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and a few tears. Gemma watched her family, she couldn't be more happy; it was finally whole again.

Tara stepped outside and pulled out her cell phone, it was late, but she couldn't keep from telling her Mom about Jax's acceptance to Columbia Med.

Marlana Knowles answered her phone after seeing her daughters picture, "Tara is everything alright?" she asked as she answered.

"Everything is fine Mom." Tara quickly stated, "Sorry to call so late, but I couldn't wait to tell you." she gushed.

"Tell me what?"

"Jax got into Columbia Med." Tara stated not able to stop her smiling from coming through.

"Tara's that amazing. Tell him congratulations from me and your Dad." Marlana smiled, she could hear the happiness in her daughter's voice, "When will you two leave for New York?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. He just got the letter today."

"Keep me updated. and Tara I'm so happy for you both."

"Thanks Mom. I love you."

"I love you, too sweetheart."

Marlana smiled as she hung up the phone and headed towards the bedroom. Taking off her robe she settled into bed. Henry Knowles came in and settled down beside his wife, "Who was on the phone?" he asked picking up his book.

"Tara."

"What did she want?" Henry asked in a tight voice, he was still upset with his headstrong daughter.

"She called to let us know that Jax got into Columbia Med."

Henry Knowles gripped his book so tightly he got white knuckles, "Really?" he seethed, "the biker got into Columbia med."

"Henry don't be like that." Marlana stated looking at her husband, "It was his dream school. He didn't think he had a shot."

"They'll be in debt until they both die."

"They'll be fine."

"We're not going to the wedding." Henry said snapping his book closed, he was furious.

"Excuse me?" Marlana asked.

"You heard me."

"Tara is our only child."

"And whose fault is that?" Henry shot back at his wife.

Marlana stared at her husband, "I can't do this anymore." she whispered getting out of the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Henry demanded as Marlana headed for the door.

"Away from you. You have been blaming me for years about losing Tara's sister, I can't help that I miscarried Henry. Sometimes that happens." Marlana admitted, "I'm going to Tara's wedding. You can stay here in this prison by yourself."

"Marlana you will not attend that wedding if you expect me to keep paying for your credit cards." Henry Knowles threatened.

Marlana spun around and faced her husband, "Don't worry Henry. You won't be paying anything to me besides alimony." she said slamming the door.

Three months later, Tara stood in the back room of the small banquet center. Her Dad had called and stated that he and her Mom would not be attending the wedding. Neither of them could condone her marrying a biker who would never accomplish much besides disappointing her.

Smoothing down her dress again, Tara looked up and knew her jaw hit the floor. Her Mom was standing in the door way. Rushing to her Mom, Tara wrapped her arms around her, "I thought you weren't coming." she cried.

Marlana Knowles pulled back and dabbed Tara's make up, "I could never miss your wedding. Your Dad and I are separating." she admitted, "I wanted to tell you last year when I came, but I couldn't."

Tara stared at her Mom, "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Don't be. It's been years in the making. Seeing you be strong and make it on your own made me realize that I can do the same thing." Marlana stated.

"Your Mom is going to become TM's lawyer." Gemma stated smiling.

"You're moving to Charming?" Tara asked surprised.

"Yes I am. Just in time to see my daughter marry her prince and move across the country."

Tara chocked back a cry as her Mom pulled her in for another hug.

Jax stood at the end of the aisle. He had seen Marlana Knowles sneak in with Gemma's help. He was happy to see her there. Tara had been devastated when she had gotten her Dad's call.

Tara took her Mom's arm as the music started. Slowly she made her way down the aisle to her prince. Never breaking eye contact she watched as Jax let a few tears slide down his face. Neither of them had thought they would get married and here they were.

As the ceremony came to an end and Jax and Tara shared their first kiss as husband and wife, Marlana realized something. She couldn't wait for Tara and Jax to move across country. It would give her the chance to see the country, a reason she had never had before.

Two months after being married, Jax and Tara packed up their U-Haul and started their trek across country. Tara had found a lot in Queens to open her shop. The businesses around her were thrilled that she was wanting to bring a little Ma and Pap shop into their community.

Getting settled into their little town house, Jax and Tara found themselves in New York. They had done it. Six months later, Jax was working hard at Columbia Med and Tara was on the phone with her Mom again. She needed advice on how to hire and who to hire for her newly built shop; JT's home.

Gemma heard Tara and Marlana on the phone. Hedging her bet, she instructed Chibs, Bobby and Happy to fly out and help Tara get on her feet. She knew it was hard to run a business, but Tara had her smarts to help her.

After a year of being in New York, Tara came home and found Jax asleep on the couch. She couldn't wait to tell him. They were pregnant, eight weeks along.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think/thought of the story!


End file.
